Indivisible
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: We are one. We have each other and we are complete. We are our everything.


**Indivisible **

"Which one is Hikaru?"

"Which one is Kaoru?"

_We_ _are one. We have each other and we are complete. We are our everything_.

"You are Hikaru-kun, and you are Kaoru-kun," one of the ladies guessed after having her brows trained together in thought and concentration.

_She got it right, Hikaru._

_But she just guessed, Kaoru. She doesn't really know._

"Bu-bu!" the twins cried at the same time, holding each other by the waist and raising one hand. "You're wrong!"

The girl looked entertained. "Eh, it's really so hard," she told no one in particular.

"You two look so alike," another said.

The others agreed and giggled together.

"How about try again?" Hikaru suggested. The ladies all nodded in excitement and cheered when and he and Kaoru shuffled again.

"Now! Who is Hikaru?"

"Who is Kaoru?"

"Kaoru is the one at the left, and Hikaru is the one at the right."

The twins looked behind them to find the owner of the voice, the only one who truly knew which one of them is which. The only real intruder in their lives.

"Haruhi-kun!" one of the girls cried in surprise as Haruhi walked by carrying a tray of tea cups to the table of her own guest.

"Haruhi-kun is so amazing," another one said, the one who tried to first guess which one is Hikaru and Kaoru. "You always know which one is Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun."

Haruhi just gave them a bored look, and looked at Hikaru and Kauro who were both holding their breaths. "They're not _that_ alike," she said and walked to her table where her guest was waiting for her.

The girls smiled and giggled to themselves, remembering the time when Haruhi said that Hikaru was one level meaner than Kaoru that resulted in a battle between the twins, and how fun, although scary, that day was.

"What do you want to do now?" Kaoru asked the girls enthusiastically, making up for the little silence that occupied both him and Hikaru when Haruhi walked by.

There were squeals of delight as the girls tried to figure out what they want to do, which gave the twins little time to be in thought with each other. Kaoru took Hikaru's hand, who was still looking at the spot where Haruhi stood just moments ago.

"Uh," Hikaru said, surprised at the sudden contact. "I was- I was just..." he said, trying to clear his mind, unsure of what he was doing. He looked at his beloved brother's eyes and some kind of understanding passed the two of them, even without words.

Kaoru just nodded with a soft smile and told him, "I know."

"Sevens!" one of the girls cried.

Hikaru pouted, getting back his old annoying self. "That's a kids game!" he complained.

The girls, instead of being afraid or annoyed, just laughed and thought of another card game.

Kaoru looked at his brother who found his eyes. They were one, both of them. What one liked, the other loved. What the one hated, the other loathed. Who they like... it was one person. Kaoru knew that. But Hikaru, who was one level more immature than he was, hadn't figured it out yet. Where Kaoru's eyes looked normal to Hikaru, Kaoru could see that Hikaru's were confused. And Kaoru knew why.

Kaoru loved Haruhi. As Hikaru did. But only Kaoru knew. Hikaru cannot understand this feeling. And sooner or later, Kaoru knew they had to face this feeling, together.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped back to attention, hoping that his twin brother didn't see his moment of vulnerability. He was almost glad, although a bit disappointed to see Hikaru pointing at the deck of cards. Kaoru huffed in annoyance, "You want me to shuffle it?"

Hikaru put on his little devil face. "You told me once you like shuffling the deck. I'm only being a considerate brother," he said to which all the girl listening swoon.

Kaoru sighed and went on with his brother's show. At least, right now everything is okay. At least right now, now that Hikaru still hasn't figured out his feelings for Haruhi, he could be with him all the time. They were each other's. They were one.

"MY DAUGHTER!"

That should be the boss and his drama. Everyone in the room watched as Tamaki comically introduced another one of his schemes to pronounce the femininity of Haruhi and then Haruhi brushed him off so casually that Tamaki was forced to retreat into his own dark corner to sulk.

Kaoru let the cards fall from his hands.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, his voice tinged with worry. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "I was just thinking why can't we adopt Haruhi sooner. Dono is giving her a hard time."

Hikaru placed an arm over his brother's shoulder in an effort to continue their drama and to console him. "Soon, Kaoru. Very soon."

"Please stop planning my future without me," Haruhi said without affliction and affection.

Tamaki rose from his corner and swiped his hair from his face as if Haruhi just made a point to his side. "As you can see, you devil twins, my daughter hates you and does not wish to be your sister."

"Please stop making opinions for me," Haruhi said the same way her comment was thrown to Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki returned to his corner again.

"We will adopt her!" Hikaru announced, an arm still wrapped on his twin's shoulder. "That is sure!"

Kaoru sobbed, "Sure!" he agreed and hugged his brother. Deep inside, Kaoru wondered how true was this to Hikaru. Will adopting Haruhi solve their confused feelings? Will adopting Haruhi save both of them? He caught Kyoya's knowing smile. Kaoru just waved and smiled back. There was no use pretending to that Dark King. He was in love with Haruhi, too.

All of them were.

But who was the one for her? Who will make a move and steal her heart? Hikaru's monologue was mute to Kaoru's ears as he watched Haruhi from afar, looking as calm as she could ever be in a boy's uniform, trying to please a girl without even trying.

Kaoru knew he wants Haruhi for himself. It was the devil inside him, his selfishness that wants Haruhi for himself, and he's not even ashamed of it. But he also knew he can't keep Haruhi for himself if that means hurting Hikaru. Hikaru is more dear to him than Haruhi is. So when it comes to a point, he knew he would give way for Hikaru.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped back into attention and found that another day had gone and past for the host club. He also found Hikaru staring intently at him, as if wondering what he would do with his idiot brother. Kaoru couldn't help it and pulled on both of Hikaru's cheeks.

"OW!" Hikaru cried and rubbed his cheeks. "What was that for?"

Kaoru pretended to glare at him. "It's your payment!"

"My payment?" Hikaru asked, more confused that ever. "For what?"

Kaoru dropped his voice to a whisper only he could hear. "For something I will do for you in the future."

"What?"

He slapped Hikaru.

Hikaru cried and tried to slap Kaoru as well, but Kaoru dodged and Hikaru ended up falling face down on the floor. Hikaru stood up with a small bump on his forehead and glared at Kaoru so bad Kaoru knew he would have to make do again with pink hair.

"Why are you more violent than you normally are?" Hikaru cried and reached for Kaoru. Kyoya stepped in between them and shielded Kaoru from Hikaru's wrath.

"He's doing you a favor, Hikaru," Kyoya said, with an amused smile on his face. "Stop acting immature."

"ME?!" Hikaru bellowed. "He's the immature one! You see this?" he pointed on his fresh bump. "It was his fault! I haven't even touched him yet!"

Kaoru stepped out of Kyoya's shield and hugged Hikaru. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're too cute that I wanted to kill you." _I love you, Hikaru._

Hikaru heard enough from Kaoru's tone. He dropped the annoyed antic and hugged his brother back. "I know," he said. "You look just like me." _I love you too, Kaoru._

"Tch," Kyoya muttered and slapped both of them on the heads. "Idiot twins," he said and stalked off.

Both boys made a face at Kyoya and watched as he walked away without even looking back. They noticed at the same time that Haruhi was looking at them. Curiously. Both of them looked away, unsure and then looked at the other twin at the same time. Kaoru held his brother's gaze but it was Hikaru who looked away immediately.

He was beginning to understand, Kaoru thought to himself.

"Hikaru?"

Kaoru's soft voice was enough to raise Hikaru's eyes back to his. "Yeah?"

"We are one, right?"

Hikaru looked more confused than ever at his brother. But he answered nonetheless. "We are."

"No one can separate the two of us, right?"

"Not even death."

Kaoru willed his tears to stay put. "Yeah. Even death."

Someone hit both of their heads that they cried both at the same time. "Too early to wish for death," Haruhi said. "If you loved each other dearly, you would let one live his life without interfering. You are still indivisible that way."

With that she stalked away, unaware of the impact of her words to both of them, mostly to Kaoru.

"We're still on the carriage ride after all," he murmured.

"What?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Nothing."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi's form, bored yet comfortable while talking to Tamaki who was most enthusiastic and energetic that time. "Nothing," he repeated and knew in his heart that he and Hikaru will be one until the end.

.

.

(A/N: My first Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! I simply adore those twins, and I personally ship HaruHika. My heart broke at the ending of the manga but well, as long as those twins are happy, then so am I. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
